


A Series of Messages Left on the Voicemail of Emma Swan

by AngelwithMidnightWings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwithMidnightWings/pseuds/AngelwithMidnightWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You told me to call you whenever I needed you, but here I am crying on the side of the curb, listening to your voicemail."<br/>~Author Unknown</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Messages Left on the Voicemail of Emma Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any character affiliated with OUAT's creators and writers... Sadly  
> Enjoy... :)

**_This is Emma Swan. You technically haven’t reached me but leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible._ **

11:47 am Three days ago

_Miss Swan… Emma. It’s Regina. Snow, your mom, told me to call you. I don’t see how this will help but foolishly I called anyway, even though you won’t answer… I think Henry’s calling me. I don’t know why I’m telling you this. Okay, goodbye._

2:13 pm Three days ago

_Hi ma, I wish you would just pick up. You can’t just go be stupid and then not answer your phone. I wish mom would yell at you but she hasn’t really yelled at anyone, even grandma. She’s not the same after everything, I’m afraid she won’t ever be... I’m scared. Ma, I’m so scared. Mom is calling. I’ve got to go. I’ll call you later. I love you, ma… okay?_

3:25 am Two days ago

_Emma… Emma… There’s a glass of cider waiting for you when you answer your damn phone... It’s too early for this, or late. I don’t know anymore, goodnight…_

7:04 am Two days ago

_Swan, this thing is useless if you never answer it. I’m leaving town, I’m sorry. This is Killian by the way. Goodbye._

9:32 am Two days ago

_Emma, it’s your mom. I just want you to know that we tried. We love you so much. I…I can’t do this. I’m so sorry. I told Regina this would help but I was wrong. I love you Emma but I can’t do this. We love you Emma._

8:56 pm Two days ago

_Ma, come home please. I miss you. Please ma, I’ll do anything. Please. I love you ma. I miss you so, so much. Come home._

5:21 pm Today

_It’s Regina. We buried you today._

**_Message box full_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! If I should add more let me know. Hope you guys liked it even though it is so much shorter than I normally write.  
> ~Angel with Midnight Wings


End file.
